The present invention relates to a hydraulic control arrangement with at least two pumps which individually, or at corresponding energy requirements together, feed pressure fluid to a plurality of hydraulic comsumers over a plurality of multiple position valves respectively coordinated with the hydraulic consumers. In known systems of the aforementioned kind with pumps delivering constant amounts of fluid the change of the fluid stream to the consumer is only possible by a throttled discharge of the not-necessary pressure fluid stream into a tank. Depending on the construction of the multiple position valves (positive or negative overlapping) the unused amount of pressure fluid which is conducted to the tank is thereby throttled to the throttle loss in the multiple position valves of higher pressure or even to the opening pressure of a pressure limiting valve. In such a system the total fluid stream flows through all multiple position valves which are arranged one behind the other. The pressure loss and the therewith connected energy losses are in the known systems correspondingly high.